Purple
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 2 in the Colours Series. Rose exacts some revenge. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does enjoy MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

It really was spectacular. They had come to a holiday planet, the seas were a clear emerald green and the skies completely cloudless. He had suggested a boat trip and while it sounded slightly too normal for the Doctor she had agreed, if anything it would give her a chance to get a tan. They had boarded a huge white cruise ship that seemed almost devoid of other passengers.

"Wrong season for it I guess. Too cold."

"Too cold? This weather is fantastic."

"For little old ape-descendant sure, but the average temperature around here is 59 degrees. We're in midwinter."

Their room was huge and by far the most extravagant place she had ever stayed. In the middle of the floor stood a huge luxurious bed, big enough for a least four people. It was swathed in strips of thick purple velvet hanging from its four posters and the sheets were the same deep purple heavily embroidered with fine silver thread. The carpet was thick, soft lambs wool and the walls were the same intense rich colour as the bed with plenty of gold-leaf detail at every possible point. The bathroom continued with the extravagance, a huge bath that looked more like a swimming pool was set deep in the floor and surrounded by huge candles. By far the most impressive feature of the room was the magnificent window stretching the length of the room through which she could see the emerald sea stretching out before her.

Of course he hadn't warned her about the flying part. The ship took off a few hours before sunset and stopped several hundred feet in the air. They had walked the deck and watched the sunset and the ship started to drift again, all the beauty of a cruise without the seasickness. She was bent over the rail watching tiny idyllic islands pass beneath them. They were exotic birds flying below them as well and she happily stared at the colours and the forms letting all the horror and the fear of the last few days pass over her. She reached out her arms and felt the wind flowing passed. The Doctor stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. Rose giggled.

"I feel like Kate Winslet"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, unable to place the reference.

"Never mind." She shook her head and turned in his arms to face him, reached up to run her fingers through his tousled hair and trace the line of his smiling lips. He kissed her, without any fancy tricks of the tongue, no teasing, and no urgency. Just a couple on holiday, enjoying each others company. She grinned into his lips; how very domestic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor retreated to the bathroom so that Rose could have some space to get ready for dinner, she knew he just wanted to and preen for a while but she didn't mind. She had far more important things to worry about. Rose had realised fairly early on that she had most definitely not packed appropriately, just thrust a few bikini's and a pair of jeans into her suitcase and that was not going to go down well at such a grand place. She briefly considered seeing if the ship had some boutique where she could spend a ridiculous amount of money on a dress.

She pulled open the suitcase to find her purse and was understandably surprised when she found, folded neatly on top of the pile of things she had carelessly shoved in, a long, deep red, velvet gown. She pulled out the dress and grinned. It was a simple design but a classic. Sweeping skirt with a halter neck. She pulled it on in a rush and piled her hair on top of her head. The back was almost indecent, dipping right down to the small of her back. She smiled at the image in the mirror. He was going to love this! She pulled on a pair of delicate red stilettos the Tardis had evidently chosen to go with the outfit and turned to face the bathroom door.

"Ready." she called.

The Doctor opened the door with a grin on his face, he had changed into a tuxedo and gelled his hair into a quiff (not quite 50's but almost).

She squealed with delight at his appearance and quite forgot she was pretty dolled up herself. He stood slack-jawed for about a minute before coughing and adjusting his tie. She noted that he still wore is converse trainers.

"Rose… Well… That dress, is, and the shoes… Rose you're… "

"Thank you." She grinned. He strode across the room and kissed her gently before gathering her up into his arms. "Do we have to go to dinner?" Rose blushed and giggled. He set her down and offered her his arm. Rose wasn't to know just how well he had planned for this, after seeing how much he had hurt her after he let himself get carried away with the Madame de Pompadour it was about time she got to feel special. She linked her arm in his and he walked her to the dinning hall.

Now _this_ was spectacular. The walls were the same deep purple as their room but they seemed to have been embroidered with the same silver pattern as the bed sheets. The whole place sparkled. Each table was laid with the most elegant cutlery and candlesticks and each table cloth was a similar sparkling silver. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Wow! I love it, it's… it's… it's just wow!"

He smiled. He loved it when she got excited.

"Madam. Sir."

She leant in and whispered behind the waiters back. "I like that. Madam. Haven't been called Madam before!" She grinned like a four year old at christmas and hurried along behind the waiter dragging the Doctor behind her.

They were led to a table near the huge panoramic window that looked out at the horizon, dotted with islands hundreds of feet below. Their table was situated in an alcove that was shielded on all sides by high walls. The waiter had to stand directly in front of the table to take their orders and when he left they were isolated from public view. Rose suspected that was a planned move.

The Doctor ordered a bottle of wine in a foreign tongue and when she tasted it she was delighted to find it was almost sweet, sort of like liquidated fruit pastels. They sat and talked for what felt like hours before they had even ordered any food. They sat watching the view of the horizon, laughing over stupid private jokes and sipping the slightly heated wine. Rose felt a warm glow in her stomach, probably from the amount she had drunk, and rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as she stared out at the distant horizon.

The Doctor reached up and began to massage the back of her neck with his left hand. Rose felt him sliding the smooth material up over her knee and his cool touch on her bare skin made her moan. Gradually his fingers began creeping up to her thigh, but, oh his hand was moving down to the nape of her neck… she just let her head fall back against him and spread her legs under the table. She felt totally safe in his hands. Where ever they may be.

His fingers crept slowly higher and higher until they met her underwear. He ran a finger over the lace and she moaned again. His left hand was still massaging her neck and he felt the vibrations of her moan in his fingers. Without a word he used his middle finger to pull aside the lace and slid his index finger over her clit. She hissed and closed her eyes. The Doctor let his finger drift down slowly, eventually sliding inside her. She gripped the edge of the table and pushed back against his left hand now running through her hair.

"Like that?"

"Mmmm… " she was having issues with language at the point.

She wasn't aware of the approach of footsteps and only opened her eyes when the Doctor removed his finger a second before the waiter appeared. She was left in stunned silence, hidden under the table cloth her legs were spread wide, her pussy wet and her clit throbbing. The Doctor spoke to the waiter in a pleasantly relaxed voice, ordering this and that, joking with him and waving him away with the hand that had just been inside her. When he had finished and the waiter had hurried away, the Doctor turned to face her again. She glared at him unable to speak. He grinned in response and before she could stop him he had returned his hand to its former position, this time adding a second finger inside her.

She gasped and opened her mouth to protest but he had started twisting his fingers in tiny little circles, his thumb pressing against her clit. She pushed against his hand and lost all sense of decency. She moaned (a little too loud the Doctor feared) and he covered her lips with his own to muffle any further outbursts. She sensed the need for quiet and managed to hold back a scream when he pushed a third finger into her and ran a finger down the nape of her neck. He pulled away from the kiss to watch her face, she immediately grabbed her lip between her teeth and ground her hips into his hand. She felt herself clenching tight around his fingers, she was going to cum in the middle of this prodigious dining hall surround by the rich and the powerful of the universe. Oh god, she was going to cum… He pulled his fingers out and pulled her dress down over her thighs. She shrieked and her eyes bolted open just as the waiter turned to face their booth. He laid down the plates, careful not to look at the red-faced girl staring at her dining partner as though she would very much like to cut off his genitalia with her spoon, and left them with a bow.

"You are a grade A bastard." She hissed.

"Yup." He said with a laugh. He grinned wolfishly and grabbed a handful of something that looked like very small apples from one of the plates just laid down in front of them. She watched him lick one then pop the whole thing into his mouth.

"That's IT?"

He turned to her with a sympathetic smile, lent in and kissed her deeply. He tasted like whatever sweet thing he had just picked up. She moaned into his mouth, hoping he was planning on finishing what he'd started. He pulled away slightly, rested his forehead on hers and whispered.

"Patience."

She growled and turned away from him. Grabbing up handfuls of food and eating with malice a aforethought.


	3. Chapter 3

She was not drunk. Honestly. She had removed the stilettos because they hurt and not because she would have fallen flat on her face as he had suggested. She was holding onto his arm and singing show tunes at this point. But she was not drunk. Definitely.

"I could of daaaaaanced alllll night,

I could of daaaaaanced all night,

And still have begged for mooooore,

I could have spreeeeeead my wings,

And done a thouuuuuusand things,

I'd never done before... "

She stopped at that line and burst into hysterical laughter. That song was filthy. How come she never noticed that before? The Doctor sighed and hauled her upright, she fell against him as he fumbled for their door card. Finally yanking it from his pocket he swiped it and the door swung open.

"_Just_ like Star Trek... " she whispered to herself.

"Travels around in a Tardis and is impressed by automatic doors." The Doctor shook his head with a laugh as she spun around in the centre of the room, arms stretched out wide.

"A thousand things, i've never done before... " She turned to face him, staggering slightly, grinning like an inebriated demon. She reached behind her head and in one fluid motion (something she would be remarkably proud of the following morning when she realised just how drunk she had been) untied the knot at the back of her neck. Her dress fell forward and revealed her perfectly formed breasts.

The Doctor kicked the door shut behind him and stared. She grinned and dropped her shoes, ran her hands over her breasts and down her stomach. She knew she was drunk, knew she had never been this forward before, but God how she had thought about it. She pushed the dress over her hips and stood in the centre of the room in only her black french lace knickers. The Doctor approached but she backed away (slowly) until she reached the edge of the bed, where she sat down rather unceremoniously. She stared at him and the wicked smirk returned.

"Strip."

He grinned at her as though he could read every thought in her remarkable dirty mind and slowly pulled his tie off. He stepped closer to the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and struggling with the cuffs.

She stubbornly refused to help, instead sitting perched at the end of the bed, watching. Occasionally she licked her lips. He knew she was getting her own back, finally gaining a bit of control after weeks of him getting his way and especially after the restaurant incident. And as much as he loved being the dominant one he couldn't deny how aroused he was knowing she was watching his every move.

He finally ripped off the last buttons of his cuffs and reached for the button of his flies. At first he wasn't sure he'd heard it, a deep rumbling moan that sounded remarkably like a purr, but the grin on her face gave it all away. She reached down and ran her hand over her stomach and down and down and... Oh my god, Rose was sitting on the bed watching him strip and touching herself! Oh... well, he might as well give up now because he was going to last a whole three point eight minutes. She grinned at him and spread her legs wider and one finger began pulling aside her ridiculously small knickers just has he done hours earlier.

Really, what was the point in underwear that... that... revealing. They were hardly practical. Really what she should be wearing was cotton, far easier to wash, though not as easy to rip... She was watching his head slowly tip to the side, a clear signal that his mind was wondering and so she decided desperate measures were needed. She slid one finger deep inside herself. And he was back to the present! He half-groaned half-choked and pulled down his fly instantly releasing his straining erection. Of course no underwear was still his preferred choice. She grinned at her obvious effect and lay back, allowing a second finger to join her first, certain that his mind was not going to be wandering very far.

Kicking off his shoes the Doctor joined her and sat at the edge of the bed, he brushed his fingers up her thigh, watching her pleasure herself, totally transfixed. He ran his fingers up and down her skin a few more times before caving and bringing his fingers to meet hers. Oh his hands! Just thinking about them turned her on, and feeling them slide over hers, and then inside her made her groan. She lay there, eyes tight, as the Doctor helped her slowly finger herself. She pulled her fingers higher and ran them over her clit and he continued to push his far longer fingers into her.

She began to grind against his hands, her fingers increasing their pace. Before she could gage what was going on he had slipped to the floor and knelt between her thighs. At first he just blew cool breath against her and made her pant with little high pitched noises. Finally he bought his tongue down on her and slid inside her, over her, across... a constant assault, never settling, never breaking into a steady rhythm. She moaned and wound her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her, trying to rock her hips against him and get him to concentrate on one spot.

"Oh please! Please... "

He grinned into her warm pussy and pushed his fingers back inside her as he began a furious onslaught with his tongue. First he swirled his tongue over and over her clit and then gently took it between his teeth. She shrieked and dug her nails into his scalp as he began to suck on her clit hard. She pulled him to her and spread her legs as wide as she could screaming his name as she came hard and fast. She untangled her fingers from his hair and lay spread eagle on the bed panting, giggling, tingling from toe to head. He pushed her further back onto the bed and climbed up so that he was kneeled between her legs again.

"My turn." He smiled. She shook her head and sat up.

"A thousand things... I have never done before... " she whispered and in one movement shoved him down onto the bed and straddled his thighs. "Still my turn."


	4. Chapter 4

She reached out and grabbed a strand of the thick velvet draping, and before the Doctor knew what had happened she had knotted it around his wrist several times and had grabbed the opposite hand.

"Rose...what...? "

She placed a finger over his lips, finished tying up his wrists and sat back to admire her handy work. Yum. One completely naked Doctor, tied down and all for her to play with. It was like christmas and her birthday all rolled into one. He tried pulling at the drapes but found they were far to thick for him to break free. He glared at her, trying to look serious while secretly his hearts were beating steadily faster in anticipation. She wriggled her hips and moved further down his body, hovering inches above his hips for a moment. As soon as he arched up to meet her she moved further down, resting finally just out of reach of his aching cock. He growled and her insides felt like she had just dropped a few hundred feet.

She ran her hands up his body slowly, really taking her time so as to enjoy the sensations, watching closely, learning every inch, every reaction. She pinched his nipple briefly and savoured the way he swore and closed his eyes tight. She did it again and his hips bucked up against her. She grinned, this was too much fun.

She liked the way his chest hair felt against her palms and ran her hands in wide circles over his hearts, feeling their opposing rhythms. She bent over and licked his navel, he hissed his approval. Slowly she slid up, biting here, licking there. She licked his nipple and noted that this time he swore in a language that she didn't understand and so presumed was Gallifreyan.

Higher, and she started to suck at the freckled skin of his shoulder, he turned his head to kiss and murmur into her ear and gave such a pitiful sigh as she pulled away she kissed him on the lips to make up for it. She realised that as she had moved up his body her hips and hand risen too and his cock now rested against her stomach. She looked down and he followed her gaze as she reached down and grasped his throbbing dick with her left hand. Rose rubbed him once, hard, while the other hand pinched his nipple. His head jerked back and his hips thrust into her hand, she ran her hand up and down a few more times, exquisitely slowly.

"Rose... please. Fucking hell... Oh Rose... "

She couldn't get enough of that. She had never heard that power was a great aphrodisiac but she would of heartily agreed around now. He writhed underneath her, arching his back, bending his legs trying to push her into position. Still with his cock throbbing in her hand, she wriggled again pushed his thighs apart and rested between them. He had no way of controlling her now. He let out a cry that sounded remarkably like a five year old who couldn't get his own way and she looked up at him.

"Patience!"

He swore he would spend the next four hours fucking her with just one finger and every time she moaned he would simply look at her and repeat that one word over and over and over until she lost her mind. That was of course he didn't lose his first. Rose had resumed the slow steady strokes while the other hand journeyed lower and now squeezed his balls just enough to make him gasp. The Doctor's eyes rolled back in his head and he let go, enjoying the sensations she was creating, her breasts brushing against his stomach, her hair against his chest, her breath somewhere near his naval. He could even feel the heat of her pussy above his thighs. Occasionally she would squeeze harder, rub faster, blow cool air over his now slick cock and he'd arch his back, moaning her name.

Lowering herself further she flicked her tongue out making the briefest contact with his longing dick. Bringing her hands down to hold him at his base she finally bought her lips down to kiss him. Deliberately Rose let her lips slide down and encase him and looked up to watch his face, eyes shut tight, mouth slightly open and fists clenched, hanging in their bindings. She much preferred this position, it allowed her far more control and let her watch him as she sucked, licked, blew and ran her fingers over him. He was lost in her mouth, as soon as her lips made contact he became like every other male of every other species and could not find enough power to create coherent thoughts. She sucked hard at just the head of his dick and he screamed her name, fighting with all his energy to hold back.

It came as quite a shock when, without warning, she raised her head and looked up at him, lips slick and smiling but most definitely no where near is cock. The best he managed was a strangled

"Eh?"

Before she crawled up over his body like some predatory animal. He could do nothing but look down at his poor neglected cock with an expression that bore a remarkable resemblance to a puppy that had just been hit over the head by something heavy. Rose noted the expression under things to tease him about later and resumed her crawling until she was right above the Doctor's face. Staring down at him she whispered, barely audibly, a line from the song,

"Beg for more... "

He had never cum without actual physical contact before but knew he had just come dangerously close. Taking a deep calming breath he stared back at her devilish grin and lifted his head so that his lips were millimetres from hers.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

She gave a breathy laugh, her knees were going to give up on her any minute. She was so pleased she had decided to try this particular fantasy, she had never been so in control of a man before and was dizzy on the experience.

"Try again."

His voice dropped to a growl and he leaned towards her ear.

"Pretty please _Madame_, will you fuck me to within an inch of my life... "

She found all the air forced out of her lungs, she bit her lip hard and tried to find some kind of self-control.

"Much better."

She sat up and grasping him with one hand she lowered herself onto his cock. She hadn't quite thought it through, sat down too quickly and screamed as he filled her completely. She braced herself against his hips and began to ride him slowly, grinding her hips down into his before lifting off almost completely and slamming back down hard. The first time she did it the Doctor swore so loudly she laughed before doing it again.

She gradually sped up to a pace that kept him just short of coming while she began to gain more confidence in the position. Finally she moved her hands from his hips to cup her breasts as she bounced up and down. She let one hand snake down over her stomach and eventually reached her clit where she began to rub teasingly slow. The Doctor watched the whole show open mouthed, occasionally screaming obscenities other times fighting with the velvet drapes and at one point when Rose unexpectedly clenched all her muscles around him he thrust up so hard she swore and slapped his thigh hard. He growled at that and thrust up again, she slapped harder and he caught her eye. She did it again.

She leant over him, bracing herself on one hand and letting the other torture him. She reached out and ran her fingertips down his outstretched arm, he flinched as she tickled his underarms, then she ran her fingers over his lips. He caught her finger between his teeth and bit and licked her. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest and as she slid against him she let herself enjoy the sensation of his skin against her nipples. She bought both hands to rest by his head and started to rock against him harder. 

"Yes, Gods Rose... Fuck yes, faster... oh yes... "

His eyes were closed again and she sped up, rocking against him as hard as she could bear. She leant back again allowing her hand to rub her clit in fast little circles. He was babbling now, words foreign and familiar to her falling from his lips as his thrust up into her uncontrollably, she bought herself down hard against him, the sensation of being so completely full was too much for her to take more than twice in a row but it was enough for him and he came pulling hard against the drapes and arching his back up to her body.

She had never watched him coming from above before and delighted in seeing him from the angle. The way his eyes sprung open, his mouth twisted into such a glorious scream, his hands fisting and relaxing in spasms. She slowed her pace to draw out his climax and with a triumphant scream she felt her own orgasm grip her and she came hard against him, riding him determinedly until she was completely satisfied and she was left limp and sprawled over her Doctor. She managed to find the last remnants of strength and reached up to untie him before settling back down to lay on top of him. The Doctor rubbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her. She grinned into his chest.

"What?"

"I can't believe I just tied you up. And spanked you. And you called me Madame!!"

He chuckled as he let his chin rest against the top of her head.

"Well. Did you enjoy it?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Can't wait to tie you to the console."


End file.
